I Could Never Stop Loving You
by can u not
Summary: You are not even going to hide it, you are so in lesbians with your best bro, John Egbert. (boyXboy, Hammertime, pepsicola, JohnDave, DaveJohn. WARNING: there is some smut here but it's just one chapter and it has a warning, so if you don't want to read it, you may skip. It has no importance to the story line.)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're freaking the fuck out.

It has been true to you for a long time that you are, in fact, in love with a certain buck-toothed loser.

And currently, you are sitting at your computer, waiting for him to sign onto pesterchum so you can finally tell him. Though Lalonde had said earlier in the day to wait for you and him to meet face-to-face, you assume that's absolute bullshit. Like fucking really, if you don't tell John soon when you visit him the first thing you'll fucking do is kiss the fuck out of the adorkable little shit.

Oh shit he's on.

You can fucking do this, just don't be a dork.

**-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:00-**

**TG: sup**

**EB: hi dave!**

**TG: so how was little egderp's day at school**

**EB: it was ok, i guess.**

**TG: cool.**

**EB: how about you?**

**TG: it was fine**

**TG: normal boring as fuck day**

**EB**:** oh ok.**

**TG: oh yeah so like john**

**EB: yeah dave?**

**TG: well **

**TG: shit**

**TG: i kinda have a thing for you.**

****Holy shit you said it but what you said was such a fucking understatement.

**EB: ...**

**EB: you're not..**

**EB: kidding are you?**

****fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

**TG: no john i am legit in fucking love with your buck toothed ass**

**TG: im not even joking right now**

**EB: well gosh dave!**

**EB: i love you too!**

****Holy fucking shit.

**TG: egbert if you are playing a prank on me i will fly over to you an punch you**

**TG: in the dick**

**EB: no really i'm not playing a prank on you!**

**EB: because i feel the same way, dave.**

**TG: oh god really?**

**EB: yeah!**

**EB: 3**

**TG: 3**

**TG: yes.**

**EB: hey, i gotta go help my dad with dinner,**

**EB: talk to you in a bit!**

**TG: ok**

**TG: i love you **

**EB: i love you too!**

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 6:32-**

****Your name is Dave Strider, and you are now the happiest person in Texas.

What will you do?

**A/N: Hey! So this is just some DaveJohn fluff I'm writing as a way to get my mind off of my recent stay in the hospital :) im actually currently in the hospital, but they gave me a nice laptop to get my mind off of the new place. SO, I'm really having fun writing this, so leave a review..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I really didn't think this would get any reviews. Well, thank you all for reading! I'll update at least once a day! Enjoy.**

****Your name is John Egbert, and you have absolutely no idea how this happened. You lay in your bed early in the morning, just staring at your ceiling fan. The only thing you can really focus on is Dave; as cheesy as it sounds you really can't stop thinking about him.

You wonder what he sounds like since you have never met him in person. You bet he has a nice voice, he's probably got a southern accent since he's Texan. You pull yourself away from mindless wondering to look over at the clock. It's just about eight, so you figure you should start the day.

You remember that today is saturday and you smile. You could probably spend a lot of time talking with Dave if he isn't busy. The thought of talking to Dave once you get up makes you have enough energy to stand. Once you are up, you think a shower'd be a nice idea.

After taking your shower and attempting to brush your hair, you plop down into your computer chair. You smile when you hear the familiar sound of someone pestering you.

-**turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:32-**

**TG: sup my little egderp**

**EB: hi dave!**

**TG: so did rose talk to you yet**

**EB: no**

**EB: why?**

**TG: no reason i just have really good news**

**EB: what is it?**

**TG: ok**

**TG: so pretty much bro got some weird smuppet thing going on in washington**

**TG: so hes gonna fly out to the job**

**TG: and hes taking me along.**

**EB: oh gosh really?**

**TG: yup**

**TG: you get the pleasure of meeting a strider in person**

**EB: thats awesome, i cant wait!**

**TG: me either.**

**TG: we leave on the first day of summer brake i think**

**EB: cool!**

**TG: sorry egbert gotta cut this short**

**TG: bros starting a strife again**

**EB: ok.**

**EB: good luck!**

**TG: thanks egbert**

**TG: see you later**

**EB: i love you!**

**TG: i love you too.**

**-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:45-**

****Your name is John Egbert, and you're really exited right now, because in three days your boyfriend is going to visit.

And yes, you did just call Dave your boyfriend.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! I kinda just wrote this out before bed, so it's probably not the best. Anyways, reviews are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter will be longer since I have more time to write! Please enjoy!**

****By the time you wake up, it's already mid-day. "Oh well." You turn onto your side and grope around for your shades. Upon finally finding them, you place them on your face and sit up. You're tiered out slightly from yesterday's strife, though you don't really give a shit. You stand up and walk lazily to the bathroom to take a shower because shit summers here are fucking hot.

Once you're in the shower you put your head into the water and let your blonde hair stick to your neck. You have no idea how long you spend spend in here, but you guess it's been long enough and get out.

Throwing on some clothes you found on your bed, you walk to the fridge. "Sup lil' man." You hear Bro call out from the living room. You put your hand up in your lazy way of greeting good morning and continue to the kitchen. You open the fridge and groan at the lack of food.

Instead of complaining to bro, you just grab an apple and head back to your room.

After sitting at your computer, you look over to see if anyone's on pesterchum.

**-gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2:02-**

**GG: hi dave!**

**TG: sup harley**

**GG: i heard about you and john! :D**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: you seem pretty pumped about that**

**GG: well of course!**

**GG: its not everyday two people fall in love!**

**GG: im happy for you, dave!**

**TG: thanks**

**TG: didnt think the little derp would actually like me back**

**TG: guess i got lucky**

**GG: its not luck silly!**

**GG: you guys were totally meant to be together!**

**TG: you think so**

**GG: of course!**

**TG: im actually going to visit him on monday **

**GG: !**

**GGl for how long?**

**TG: about three weeks **

**TG: im really fucking happy about that**

**GG: i would think so!**

**GG: oh, i gotta go feed bec.**

**GG: talk to you later dave!**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: later harley**

**-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 2:08-**

****You smirk. Jade and Egbert always have a way of cheering you up on a bad day, though John does the most for obvious reasons.

"Hey lil' man." Bro sticks his head through your door. "What?" He comes in and sits on your bed. "Do you have your shit packed?" "Not yet. I'm gonna later on. We're leaving on monday, right?" "Yeah. You can go mac on your lil' boyfriend over there soon enough. You can stay in the hotel if you want, but if you want to get some ass go ahead and stay at the kids house." He chuckles. "Shut the fuck up bro." You turn around to face your computer. "Anyways, pack soon. We're leaving early in the morning and monday is tomorrow. Later lil' man." He leaves and you sigh.

You stand up and grab a pack out of your closet.

You start packing some clothes and things; headphones, shoe's and a jacket. Egbert know's that you won't be on for most of today since you have to pack and get ready, but fuck you wish you could talk to him. You go to see if he's on, just so you can talk to him for a bit.

It turns out that yes, he's online and you start pestering him.

**-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:24-**

**TG: hey john**

**EB: hi dave!**

**EB: hows it going?**

**TG: fine**

**TG: im actually packing for tomorrow**

**EB: oh yeah.**

**EB: im really exited!**

**TG: me too**

**TG: anyways**

**TG: bro said that we're gonna be staying at a hotel**

**TG: but if its ok with you i can stay at your house**

**EB: oh gosh, ill go ask dad!**

**TG: ok**

**EB: he said that you can stay over here if you want!**

**TG: sweet**

**TG: i gotta pack egbert**

**EB: ok. see you tomorrow!**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: see you tomorrow**

**-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:01-**

Fuck yes, staying at Egbert's house is going to be awesome.

Why? Because you get to kiss him whenever you fucking want.

You continue packing because the sooner you pack and go to sleep, the sooner you'll see your boyfriend.

Tomorrow is going to be fucking awesome.

**A/N: aaaaaH. anyways, I wrote this out again rather quickly towards the end because homework.**

**Anyways, please leave suggestions for later chapters in your review, because yeah. Also, I want to know how you guys want Dad to react to John being a homosexual? Some people like it when he flips, and others like him to be supportive, but I kinda need some kind of conflict going on. So yeah, Im ranting. Glad you guys are liking it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all of the suggestions! Now i know where I'm going with this; thought about it all through science class. SO, now that I know what I'm going to do and it's not just a shot in the dark, this is hopefully where the story picks up. PLEASE READ: I'll try to update even more often, though I'm trying to get my brother's Kankri and my lil' Cal cosplay together, so some days might not work. Enjoy!**

****You wake up sometime around six a.m to get ready to see John. After fixing your hair lazily, you throw on a black shirt and your red jacket along with comfortable jeans and your sneakers. You grab your bag and head downstairs where Bro is waiting.

"Come on lil' man, we gotta catch our flight. Go say goodbye to lil' Cal." You groan and turn around. Directly behind you sits Lil' Cal, so you give him a brofist and turn to face the door. "Good. C'mon." Bro opens the door and walks out to the car, you following behind him.

Once you get in the airport, it's not too long until you and Bro catch your plane and you're off to Washington.

~John's P.O.V~

By the time you wake up, Dave will be here in a hour. You stand up and start to clean up your room. Then it hits you that oh my god Dave's really going to be here and you'll probably get to kiss him and he'll probably hold you and shit you're exited.

To calm down a little, you go downstairs where dad is making breakfast. "Good morning, John." You wave over to him. "Morning, Dad!" He chuckles, "You sure seem happy today." "Uh huh! I'm really exited to finally get to see Dave." You smile and you can feel your cheeks heat up at the thought of Dave. "That's good, John." Suddenly you remember that you failed to tell Dad about the whole, "dave being my boyfriend" thing.

You conclude that if you tell him now, you and Dave might not be allowed to share a room, so you keep quiet. "Yes, that reminds me, is that Dave boy dating Jade?" You supress the urge to chuckle since at a time yes, Dave did date Jade. "Nope!" You smile and turn around, heading back to your room to clean up and get dressed. But still, you're so exited to see Dave!

~Dave's P.O.V~

You and Bro walk out of the plane, and surprisingly the flight wasn't that bad besides that one flight attendant hitting on you and Bro. Anyways, Bro went to go pick up your bags and you're looking around for Egbert. Someone taps you on the shoulder and you turn around. "Hi Dave!" You hear John and the dork is really in front of you. "Holy shit you're really short." John giggles. And yes that little shit _giggles._ "Well, you're tall!" He hugs you, and shit he's skinny too. If you dressed him up right, he could pass for a 12 year old. You hug him back and bend your knee's slightly so you're on John's level. You smirk then kiss him momentarily on hiss cheek. By how much he blushes by that, it leads you to only smirk more.  
"C'mon, I see Bro." You grab John's hand and start walking over to Bro.

After Bro drops you and John off at John's house, you get welcomed by Dadbert. "Hello there, Dave! I hope you will enjoy your stay here!" You take his hand that he put out and shake it. "Sup Mr. Egbert. I'm sure I will." John tugs on your wrist and waves hid dad off. "Where we goin' Egderp?" He giggles. "My room, silly. We should get you un-packed." You stop and kiss behind his ear quickly. "Sure thing Egbert."

**A/N: woo hoo two updates in a day! Anyways, yeah. I won't have the conflict until next chapter, because I had do squeeze some kisses somewhere :3 ALSO, next chapter will have a maSSIVE amount of cute boyfriend morning cuddles and thingies so you have been warned. See ya in the morning, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

The way you wake up is fantastic. You have your head nuzzled into Dave's chest and his arms are wrapped around you in a loose but very protective hug. You only nuzzle your head more into Dave's chest and you greatly enjoy the slightly warm breeze blowing through your window that you figure Dave opened it when he got warm. You feel his grip on you tighten ever so slightly in a hug. "Mornin' Egbert." You smile and look up at him. "Good morning, Dave." He gives you his almost-never-there smile. "It's just about eight. When do you want to get up?" You think for a moment. "In a little, I guess." He nods and nuzzles his nose into your soft, messy black hair. You snuggle into him again and you two stay like that for about 30 minutes.

When you do finally get up, Dad is already down stairs doing his work. You and Dave plan to go down to the lake/park thingie for a little.

"Ah, Finally up, hm?" Dad asks you. "Um, yeah. Dave and I are planning on going to the park." Dad chuckles. "I see, Have fun!" You smile and take Dave's hand. You walk out of the house and you remember that ugh you should tell Dad soon so he'll understand that you're going on a date because lying to him makes you feel bad.

Anyways, you arrive at the park and you and Dave swing like dorks for a little while. After that, you find yourselves at the lake, and Dave's being really cheesy. But, somehow, cheesy works for Dave. By now, you and Dave are laying on the grass by the lake where no benches or walkways are, so there's a nice lack of people.

"Hey John," You turn over to see what he wanted, but instead of him asking you something, he kisses you on the lips.

At first, it caught you off guard, but then you melted into it.

The kiss is normal and slow until he starts to lick your bottom lip slightly. You figure he's asking to deepen the kiss, so you smile slightly and part your lips. He slips his tongue into your mouth and the fight for dominance begins.

For obvious reasons, Dave wins and his tongue wonders around your mouth; over your teeth, your tongue, the inside of your cheeks..

After awhile of kissing, the need for air becomes too strong and you both pull away. "I love you, John." Dave says. "I love you too, Dave."

After everything, you and Dave start to head home at 1:00. Once you get in, Dad is standing there and he looks kind of mad.

"What's wrong, Dad?" You ask. "Your cousin just called over the phone, John." He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "So, why didn't you tell me that you and your friend were dating?" His words come out strained and angry. "W-Well, I just...I hadn't told you yet, I guess...I-I was going to, though! I was planning on telling you tomorrow.." He steps towards you quickly. He covered his face with his hands out of annoyance and brings his fingers up to the bridge of his nose to again knead there. "Please tell me that you have not had sexual intercourse with this boy, I hope to _god_ you haven't." By the heat of your cheeks you can tell that you're blushing pretty badly. "Oh my gosh, no! We haven't had sex, dad! Even if we're both boy's, we're still only 15!" He sighs heavily. "Well, that's why I asked, John. I am greatly disappointed in you- How could you date another boy, John? You were always talking about how you aren't a homosexual, and then you just flip the tables like this!" You feel yourself start to feel bad, because right now, Dad is yelling at you for the first time. "I-I'm sorry D-dad...I..I didn't mean to-" You feel Dave's hand on yours and suddenly he's pulling you behind him. "Mr. Egbert, I'm really sorry if you don't like me and John being together, but I really love 'em. Now, I don't want to hurt him- I always want him to be safe." Dad still has a sour look on his face so Dave takes in a short breath. "But if you can't accept us and our relationship, we'll just go someplace else.'' Dad stayed quiet. He simply turned around and went upstairs. "Come on John. We placed an agreement, he doesn't accept us so we leave until he does. You okay with that?" You nod. "Okay. Bro can get us our own hotel room so we don't have to drown in smuppets all day. Let's go get a few of our things, Egderp." You smile. "Okay."

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP conflict! Thank you for those who suggested, it helped! I was gonna have dad be violent but then i realized i LIKE DAD TOO MUCH. **

**SO, how did you all like the chapter? I might have another chapter up tomorrow, but I have a test DX **

**See ya all later! Pleas review and leave suggestions for later chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: wow, thanks so much for the suggestions! someone on Tumblr suggested a very nice idea for this chapter, so yay! Okay. SO, enjoy!**

****To put it quite plainly, you're pissed off at Dadbert. You'd think that he'd be more easy going about it like he is to everything else, and you really don't think being gay is anything big.

Anyways, you and John went to the hotel like you had planned. Bro was a sweet ass older brother and got you and John your own room like you had hoped. Still, John says he feels bad about not telling him sooner. "Look, John, it's not your fucking fault. I mean, if your dad just doesn't support us, well, fuck him. I know he's like your dad and everything, so what he says matters, but I love you and he's gonna have to learn to deal with it." You kiss him quickly on the cheek. "So promise you'll stop stressing." He smiles slightly. "Okay Dave, promise." You reach forward and hug him close to your chest. He giggles and hugs you back. You pull away. "Good."

Later on, it gets warm so you and John spend an hour or so watching murder mystery shows. "Hey Dave. What would you do if someone kidnapped me?" It really doesn't take you long before you answer. "Get some shitty swords and go kick the creeps ass that went and tried to mess with my Egderp. You?" It takes him a little longer. "Well, I guess I'd get more people to help find you, I couldn't do it by myself." "Why's that?" He giggles. "I'm too short. The guy would probably just like, push me over. But you'd probably be taller then them, so it'd be easier for you." You chuckle. "You're fucking adorable, know that?" He blushes and looks forward to the tv. "Am not." He mumbles. "Yeah you are." "Am. Not." Since he's so short, he's easy to pick up. So that's what you do. You pick him up enough so his ass is off the bed, and you pull him onto your lap so he's facing you. He's blushing now, and a lot more then before. You chuckle slightly and bend your head forward slightly so you can reach is neck. You place your hands on his hips and kiss his neck slowly. After awhile, you pull away and whisper. "Yeah, you are." Your lips go back to work, nipping and licking.

You keep at this until you're sure you've left a mark. When you pull away from his neck, John kisses you lightly on the lips.

After kissing for awhile, you and John sit on the bed cuddling while watching Finding Nemo. Your movie is interrupted by a knock at the door. "I got it." John stands up to get the door. You sit up so you can see who John's talking to when he opens it. "Yea-" John stops his words when he's surprised by Dadbert.

"Dad, what do you want..?" Dadbert sighs. "John, come on. Just- just forget about this Dave boy and come home." John groans. "Dad! No, I'm not leaving Dave!" - "JOHN. You're being irrational! I'm worried about you- I mean you're sharing a hotel room with a boy one year older then you that you're probably having sex with-" - "DAD. Oh my gosh, no! Don't even try and get me to come home, because as long as you think Dave would take advantage of me when we've only been dating for _three weeks,_ I don't think I could stand living with you!" John's about to close the door but Dadbert grabs the door before he does. "I am _so, so _disappointed in you, John." John closes the door forcefully and stomps back to the bed. Once he's on the bed, he's got his face in the pillows. "Ah, shit." You lay down next to him. "John. John come on, shit don't cry." He pulls his head from the pillows and wraps his arms around you. You run your hands through his hair because he's actually crying and holy shit you don't know what to do. "Shh, it's fine John.." You kiss the top of his head and run your hand up and down his back.

You pull away from him and lower yourself on the bed until you're on his level. He's still got tears on his cheeks and in the corners of his eyes. You pull off his glasses and kiss over his eyes. "Hey, it's alright, okay? I really love you and I fucking hate to see you cry, John. This is like the only time I've ever had to calm someone down from crying so I'm shit at it. Sorry." He hugs you again. "It's okay, you made me feel better, anyways." Not long after that, John's fast asleep and you are too.

**A/N: AAAH it's 11:38 here and i have school tomorrow shiT**

**anyways, I really needed to post a chapter for today so I scribbled out some kisses and cuddles and drama.**

**Yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK I AM DOING WITH THIS STORY.**

**yes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well im back finaLLY. since no one has suggested anything yet, I'm just gonna make em have sex. good idea, no? btw, when i tell you that i dont know what im doing i REALLY DO NOT KNOW AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME**.

**P.S: as i said before, WARNING THERES BUTTSEX IN THIS ONE**

After you woke up, you went and took a shower and brushed your teeth. Dave did just about the same, though he did (sarcastically, of course) suggest that you two take a shower together.

After you dried off and got dressed, you and Dave just kinda lay down on the hotel bed and talk. Somehow, the conversation shifts to you talking to Dad yesterday. "Y'know, you were right about me never taking advantage of you.." He kisses you slowly, but he soon pulls away and whispers, "..I'd only ever do a thing like that to you if you wanted me too." He kisses your neck and your breath hitches. He puts his hand on your hip and drags it up your side, making you shiver. "D-Dave.." He stops kissing your neck so he can look at you. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks. "N-No...Keep going." He smirks and goes back to kissing your neck. He runs his hand up your chest from under your shirt. Once he runs his hand over your belly enough, he moves up and teases your nipples with his fingers. You can't really contain yourself and moan slightly. He stops kissing you long enough to pull of your shirt. You do the same for him, and you can't contain how aroused you're getting. He sits back comfortably and pulls you into his lap so you're straddling his hips. He fixes you onto his lap so your erection and his are rubbing against each other. You moan quietly, because after all, this is your first time with _anyone, _so it's kinda a new feeling. He groans when you buck your hips slightly.

After a minute of this, Dave puts his hands on your back and topples the both of you over, so now you lay under Dave. He kisses you for a bit, but then he puts his fingers up by your lips and backs up a bit. You know what needs to come next, and your heart pounds faster. You start to lick and suck on the fingers he put up to you, and he undo's your pants along with his. After her deems his fingers wet enough, he pulls them away from your mouth and brings them down. He positions himself so he's more on top of you and slips one of his finger into your hole.

You yelp slightly from the new feeling, but Dave kisses you to keep you quiet. After a moment, he slips his second finger in and you yelp again. "Sorry John, it'll feel better in awhile.." He whispers. "I-I know.." He starts to scissor his fingers, stretching you out slightly. "J-John..Are you ready?" You feel way to embarrassed to answer, so you just nod. By the way your hole feels, you have enough saliva there to be used as lube. It's not the best, but hey, it's your first time so it can't get much worse.

Wait, you were wrong. Because even when Dave only has the head in, and it _really _hurts. He bends over so his face his next to yours. He kisses you softly and slowly, ever so slowly, pushes in. You yelp, because it hurts a lot more then you thought it would. But luckily, your boyfriend is nothing less of a Texan gentlemen, so he's gentle and slow. After he's all the way in, he only moves occasionally so you can get used to the feeling.

After about a minute, what was pain turns into pleasure. He moves just a little bit faster, and you give them the okay by pushing against him. His thrusts speed up slightly, and he places his hands on either side of your head. At a loss of where to put your hands, you just place them so your hands are in Dave's soft hair.

After a bit, the pleasure turns even greater. You moan and Dave does just about the same. He kisses your neck and nips and licks there. You move your hips enough until Dave hits your sweet spot. You gasp an arch up against him. He see's that he's found your sweet spot, so he hits there again. The way you feel right now is like nothing you've ever felt, it's pain and pleasure, and the best thing is that Dave is the one making you feel like this. "F-Fuck...John.." He moans. You push up against him again so he slams against your sweet spot once more. You feel a warmth build up in your lower stomach. "A-Ah! D-Dave..!" You feel Dave release inside of you, and the warm, sticky feeling makes your release onto your stomach. "A-Ah!" You and Dave both moan loudly, and he collapses on top of you. You can feel his warm breath rustle your hair, and you smile. "We should make a truce - no one tells Dadbert." You chuckle. "Deal." Dave rolls off of you and grabs a nearby shirt to clean off your stomachs with. Once you're all clean, Dave smiles over at you. Not his normal cool kid smirk, a genuine smile. "I love you, John." You kiss him slowly on the mouth. "I love you too."

**A/N: i spent forever watching gay porn to study for this so i hope you like it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS ONE WAS JUST A FILLER.**

**later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: im sUCH A BUTT IM SO SORRY OKAY HERE WE GO MORE DRAMA YEAH**

* * *

****The next morning, you and John talk a bit.

You both decide that you should wait before you two have sex again, which is okay with you. But still, you don't regret it at all, and John says that he doesn't either. "Even if we should have waited, I'm still happy with what we did." You smile over at John, and lean in closer to him to kiss over a mark that you left on him yesterday. "Yeah."

After bullshitting around for an hour or two, you and John decide to get up and head out since you pretty much haven't left the hotel room since you got there. "Well, where do you want to go?" John asks. "I don't know. I guess...Like just for a walk?" You sit up. "Yeah okay. We can go and look for something to while we're out." John sits up after you and kisses your cheek. "Sounds good." He stands up and walks toward the bathroom, to take a shower you suppose.

While John is taking a shower, you clean up the room and fix the bed since John likes things to be clean. Since you don't want to wait till John gets out, you figure you'll screw with him and get in the shower with him.

And that's exactly what you do.

* * *

While John is taking his shower, you slip into the bathroom, making note that you close the door so it makes some sound. "Dave?" He asks. "Yup." You open the shower curtain and take your place beside John in the shower. "Dave!" John yelps. "What are you doing?" You smirk and wrap your arms around him. "Just takin' a shower with my boyfriend. Got somethin' wrong with that Egbert?" You let your southern drawl slip out, since you know that he likes the way you sound when you talk with your actual accent. "No...I guess not." You only start to smirk more as he wraps his own arms around you. "Good."

After getting out of the shower, you and John dry off and get dressed together. "Okay, ready to go?" John asks. "Yeah sure." You walk over to John and fix his jacket so it at least slightly covers the mark you left on him.

You grab John's hand and head out of the hotel, walking down the stairs to the lobby and out the door.

You chat about random things until you find yourself in a comfortable silence as you walk hand-in-hand (as cheesy as it may seem) through the park. At least, it's silent until John's phone rings with the beeping of a text message. "Go ahead." You say, letting him answer whoever is pestering him.

* * *

John's POV

You smile over to Dave nervously and take your phone out of your pocket to see who has texted you.

**DAD: John.**

**EB: yeah?**

**DAD: You NEED to come home this instant, John.**

**EB: why? **

**EB: is this because of Dave again?**

**DAD: Yes, John!**

**DAD: You need to come home, and soon because I don't trust this dave boy!**

**EB: well why not?**

**EB: it's not like he's ever hurt me**

**EB: i don't think he's even ever made me cry at all!**

**EB: and currently i'm trying to enjoy a date with him, so bye.**

**DAD: JOHN**

**-ectoBiologist [EB] went offline-**

* * *

You sigh and shove your phone back in your pocket. "Somethin' wrong babe?" Dave asks. You shrug. "No not really, dad's just being a butt again." He chuckles and kisses your cheek, getting a foul look from a woman across the park. Dave promptly flips her off and takes a hold of your hand once again. "Yeah, we should work out the thing with your dad soon. I'm pretty sure you don't want to live in that hotel room forever." You giggle. "Mhm, I would like to move back in with my dad, but I can't do that until he gets over us being together." Dave hums in acknowledgement of your statement but just walks forward with your hand in his, again lingering in comfortable silence.

* * *

Dave's POV

After walking around for a bit, along with swinging, you and John decide to go to his Dad's house to get some drama sorted. Since his house isn't too far, you and John just walk there.

Once you do get to his house, you kiss John quickly on the lips in hopes that he won't be so nervous. "Come on babe." You say to him, giving him a smile instead of a smirk, as out of character as that is. He smiles that dorky smile of his and he knocks on the door.

It doesn't take long for Dadbert to open the door, first looking relieved then angry. "John, why is Dave still with you? I told you not to come back here until you had this all sorted!" John sighs. "Dad, it _is _sorted! I'm not breaking up with Dave, and you can't make me, okay? Because..I love him, and you can't do anything to stop it. And even if it means me losing your respect because I love another guy, well then I don't need it!" You smile softly down at John and tighten your grip on his hand.

Dadbert seems to only get angrier, and reaches down to Johns hand quickly. When he does grab him by the wrist, it looks forceful. This is proved when John gives a yelp and lets go of your hand to try and get him off. Your first thought is oh god he's trying to hurt John, and by the way that John's trying to get Dadbert off, you know that you need to help him.

You grab Dadberts' wrist and, with every bit of force you can put into it, pry him off. When you do get him off of him, John turns towards you and wraps his arms around your torso like a little kid. You figure that today isn't a good day to try and reason with Dadbert, so you just tilt down your shades and give him the coldest, meanest crimson glare you can muster.

* * *

Once you get back to your hotel room (which can be considered a home at this point), you check out Johns' wrist. It's a little red where Dadbert's hand was, and bruised slightly. After yet another shower together, you and John lay down into bed for the night. All of the lights are turned off, and the only thing that can be heard is the air conditioner running and the slight chatter of people on the TV. "Hey," You say, snuggling closely into John's embrace. "Sorry about earlier." He giggles quietly. "What do you mean? It's not like it was your fault or anything." you sigh. "Yeah, I know, but I can't help but feel a lil' bad about your wrist, since you said it was sore.." He hugs you closely, then loosens up his grip slightly so he can kiss you gently. "It's okay, Dave, trust me. I mean, it's not like you just stood there; you did actually help me get him off so he didn't hurt me anymore." He smiles, and shit that smile is contagious. You kiss him once more, slowly and softly, before turning off the TV and closing your eyes, mumbling out a "I love you" before you fall asleep.

Before you slip into your dreams, you can hear a faint "Love you more."

* * *

**A/N: fuCK YEAH**

**im sO sorry for not updating in 123,445,678,900 years**

**bUT i will most likely do another update in the morning^.^**


End file.
